


Корни рая находятся в сердце

by Regis



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Javert Survives, Biblical References, Brick Canon, Confused Valjean, Friends to Lovers, Gardens & Gardening, Javert doesn't understand feelings, M/M, Middle Aged Virgins, Mild Hurt/Comfort, excessive plant metaphors and symbolism, mild body horror involving vegetative growth, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наблюдение за Вальжаном, трудящимся в саду, стало для Жавера переживанием сродни грезам наяву. Этот невероятный человек преображался в кого-то другого, преклоняя колени среди листьев и шипов розовых кустов. Он шествовал среди деревьев и цветов, словно божество среди детей. Он был Деметрой, и лето следовало по его стопам.</p><p>Одним лишь касаньем руки Вальжан заставил зеленые побеги взойти из деревянного сердца Жавера, и они обвили его своими нежными усиками. Они окутали легкие Жавера и проскользнули в артерии. Аконит цвел в радужках его глаз, а глициния – в печени. Прикосновенье Вальжана пробудило в нем что-то. Чувство было такое, словно в груди пустило корни дерево.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Корни рая находятся в сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Roots of Heaven are in the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867329) by [LordofLies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLies/pseuds/LordofLies). 



> Фик был переведен на ЗФБ 2015.  
> Беты перевода: KaterinaAvg, ~Тигровая

Он работал подрезальщиком деревьев в Фавероле.

Все годы, что Жавер знал Вальжана, это был единственный факт биографии, известный ему с самого начала. Жан Домкрат был по-своему знаменит в Тулоне, и хотя Жавер стал там надзирателем лишь несколько лет спустя заключения Вальжана под стражу, другие тюремщики поделились с ним своими знаниями о каторжнике с силой Атласа. По их словам, первую неделю своего заключения сам Вальжан только об этом и говорил.

 

У дома на улице Сестер страстей господних, где Вальжан проживал с дочерью и зятем, был сад. Четырнадцать месяцев минуло с шестого июня 1932 года. 

Поскольку именно Вальжан вытащил его из реки и принудил принять дар жизни, от которого Жавер так решительно намерен был отречься, он счел своим долгом в ответ помешать Вальжану расстроить собственное счастье, которого тот заслуживал, как никто другой. Каким же дураком мог быть этот человек! Жавер не мог понять, почему Вальжан решил скрыть от Мариуса, что сам и спас его на баррикадах. Оторопь на лице Мариуса при его живом и здоровом виде – впервые с той ночи на баррикадах, принесла Жаверу глубокое удовлетворение. Глупый мальчишка думал, что Вальжан убил его!

Иррациональной тяге Вальжана карать себя за вину, которую он уже сполна искупил в течение своей жизни, был положен конец Жавером и новобрачными. Бывшему каторжнику пришлось смириться с мыслью о том, что ему суждено прожить остаток своих дней в спокойной радости.

Был в нем некий внутренний свет, и, порой Жаверу казалось (а его обновленное сознание как раз задавалось вопросами существования закона выше людского), что он видит ангела на месте человека.

Сад на улице Сестер страстей господних был заброшенным и сильно заросшим. Месье Жильнорман не интересовался им и садовника нанять не озаботился; все маломальские усилия по поддержанию сада в пристойном виде предпринимались Баском. В прошлом мае Козетта, выражая грусть от потери их сада на улице Плюме, походя рассказала про сад отцу и поинтересовалась, не хотел бы он восстановить его, ведь как раз наступила весна. Вальжан с радостью ухватился за предложенное дело, и Жавер, регулярно навещавший его (поначалу неохотно, но теперь с большим удовольствием) вынужден был составлять ему компанию, а временами и помогать.

Сад процветал под заботливыми руками Вальжана. Сорняки были выдерганы, земля возделана, деревья и кусты подрезаны и посажены новые, овощи посеяны, а цветы расположены в аккуратных клумбах. Среди запахов свежевскопанной земли и бурно цветущей зелени незаметно пролетело лето. В памяти Жавера воскресло время, проведенное им в Монтрей-сюр-Мер, та другая жизнь, в которой он был старшим инспектором мэра по имени Мадлен. Мадлен имел подход к растениям, кажущийся почти сверхъестественным. Он щедро делился с фермерами и садовниками маленького приморского города своими обширными знаниями о том, как лучше ухаживать за растениями, как избавляться от вредителей, способных погубить урожай, и многочисленными способами полезного использования тех растений, что звались сорняками и безжалостно вырывались из земли и отбрасывались в сторону, чтобы гнить. Вальжан видел их пользу, когда никто кроме него ее не видел. Даже сорняк в его глазах был достоин спасения.

Жавер стоял поодаль и наблюдал, как Вальжан ухаживает за розами у каменной стены. Вальжан опускался на колени лишь в саду и во время молитвы. Эти два занятия не так уж сильно различались. Жавер недоумевал, как склонившись к земле, можно было достичь неба. Сам Вальжан являлся живым воплощением причудливой инверсии: каторжник-святой, человек, достигший просветления через страдания и спасения через осуждение, тот, кто жертвовал, воруя, и воровал, жертвуя. Эти парадоксы крутились в мыслях Жавера, словно земля вокруг своей оси, переворачивая все с ног на голову и лишая душевного равновесия. С Вальжаном ни в чем нельзя было быть уверенным: нельзя было ограничиться лишь черным и белым. 

Этот человек всему придавал оттенки зелени.

Зеленый был его цветом, отраженным и в его глазах, и душа Жавера заливалась горькими слезами при мысли о том, что этот кроткий человек, этот мирный садовник, так бережно держащий в руках розы и тихо шепчущий что-то пчелам и бабочкам, с любовью и нежностью во взгляде наблюдающий за тем, как распускаются лилии и всходят дыни, был когда-то закован в кандалы на тулонской каторге, где ничего не росло и не пели птицы; где солнце было жестоко и неумолимо; где никогда не встречались мягкость травы и прохлада утренней росы. 

Пару дней ранее, когда Вальжан подстригал огромную яблоню в центре сада, он потянулся вверх к ветви, сорвал яблоко – большое и красное, его глянцевый бочок лукаво поблескивал на солнце – и протянул Жаверу. На губах Вальжана играла улыбка, когда он сказал:  
– Для вас, месье инспектор.

Жавер принял дар дрожащими пальцами. Яблоко было чересчур спелым для начала сезона. Ему представилось, что зелень глаз Вальжана обернулась змеем-искусителем, который обвился вокруг его руки и, обнажив клыки, застыл над яблоком, готовый напасть, посмей только Жавер забрать его. Он взял яблоко, но Вальжан продолжал смотреть на него, словно ожидая чего-то. Жавер поднес яблоко к губам и ощутил прохладу его кожицы. Слюна наполнила рот в предвкушении сладости. Он открыл рот и вонзил в яблоко зубы, чувствуя, как сок бежит вниз по подбородку. Глаза Вальжана не оставляли его, и когда Жавер проглотил белую мякоть фрукта, он почувствовал, как сердце ускорило свой бег, а жар, не имевший никакого отношения к августовскому теплу, окрасил щеки румянцем. Он был Евой; и это был плод с древа познания, плод искушения. Он едва не рассмеялся.

– Яблоко, Вальжан, серьезно? – “Разве не груша была бы более уместной для грешника-святого вроде тебя”, – едва не сказал он.* Вальжан продолжал улыбаться, и Жавера посетило неожиданное острое желание отбросить плод в сторону и накрыть рот Вальжана своим собственным. Он откусил от яблока еще кусочек, надеясь, что холодный сок сможет погасить его внутренний жар.

 

Наблюдение за Вальжаном, трудящимся в саду, стало для Жавера переживанием сродни грезам наяву. Вальжан преображался в кого-то другого, преклоняя колени среди листьев и шипов розовых кустов. Свет отражался от его белых волос и добавлял в зеленые глаза золотистые крапинки. Он шествовал среди деревьев и цветов, словно божество среди детей. Он был Деметрой, и лето следовало по его стопам.

Было нечто в Жане Вальжане, что побуждало все вокруг него расти и цвести.

Он приносил свет во тьму, дождь в засуху, здоровье в болезнь, и жизнь в увядание. Он делал все это и каким-то образом сам оставался о том в неведении. Быть может, не Деметра, но Персефона. И Жавер… ха! Тогда Жавер мог быть Аидом, когда-то видевшим цвет жизни заточенным под холодный камень. Но теперь вместо того, чтобы желать Вальжану заключения, желать вечной зимы этой благородной августовской душе… вместо этого он… 

Жавер не мог дать этому имени.

Той ночью, почти год назад, Жан Вальжан коснулся окаменелого дерева сердца Жавера, и оно раскололось напополам. И когда он стоял на краю бездны, а темные бурные воды Сены стремительно неслись внизу, словно Лета, обещая не спасение, но забытье… он считал, что сердце его насквозь мертво, что ему не оставалось больше ничего другого. 

Но когда Вальжан вытащил его, задыхающегося и извергавшего воду, из реки на берег, он осознал, что в окаменелом дереве нашелся один-единственный крохотный зеленый росток. Смоченный водами Сены и согретый теплом рук Вальжана, он стал расти. 

Библия гласит, что боль деторождения была наказанием Еве за ее грех… за тот единственный укус. Неведение было холодной тьмой; знание – палящим светом.

От знания, которым Вальжан пронзил его словно ножом в живот, Жавер испытал мучительную боль новой жизни. 

Зеленые побеги взошли из сердца, которое он считал мертвым, обвили его своими нежными усиками. Они окутали легкие Жавера и проскользнули в артерии. Аконит цвел в радужках его глаз, а глициния – в печени. Прикосновенье Вальжана пробудило в нем что-то; словно паразит, которого он мог чувствовать, постепенно овладевал каждым фибром его существа, заполняя кости древесиной, а мускулы – корнями и стеблями. 

Была ли это любовь? Он ясно чувствовал, как штука внутри него вырастала всякий раз, когда Вальжан бросал теплый взгляд в его сторону, всякий раз, когда пальцы их мимоходом соприкасались, или когда Вальжан клал руку ему на плечо. Эти мимолетные взгляды и прикосновенья питали ее и побуждали буйно разрастаться то семечко, что Вальжан посеял внутри него… хотя нет, Вальжан ничего не сеял. Оно находилось в Жавере все время, пребывая в глубоком сне, подобном смерти. Может быть, его присутствие было даже нормальным, хотя Жавер этого и не ощущал. 

Была ли это _любовь_? Чувство было такое, словно в груди пустило корни дерево. Оно иссушало его и в то же время возвышало над землей. Это дерево питалось любовью, и оно продремало в нем так долго - Жавер прожил почти всю жизнь, не давая ему шанса вырасти. Большинство людей ощущали, как оно растет в них постепенно, наряду с ростом и изменением их тел и умов, приспосабливавшихся, чтобы вместить его в себя – любовь росла и наполняла собой каждую новую клеточку по мере того как дети становились взрослыми. 

В Жавере любовь выросла внезапно: словно наводнение, прорвавшее плотину, за одну ночь росток стал колоссом. Только так Жавер мог наверстать упущенное и неудивительно, что теперь ему постоянно не хватало воздуха, а штука внутри него казалась инородным захватчиком. Он так долго отрицал эту часть себя, что теперь было сложно принять ее за свою. 

Жавер чувствовал, как расцветает под прикосновениями Вальжана, стремясь к нему словно к солнцу, впитывая его свет, тепло и близость к небесам. Он смотрел, как Вальжан гладит мягкие лепестки роз, тихо и нежно хваля их за быстрый рост, и чувствовал, как шип ревности вонзается в его цветущее и трепещущее сердце. Его не должно было удивлять, что без окаменелой брони этот новый орган стал уязвимым и смертным. Когда его ранили, он кровоточил. 

Как глупо было ревновать к цветку! И все же роза нежилась под лаской Вальжана. У нее было его внимание и привязанность. Она ощущала солнце его улыбки и воду его любви, и когда этот монстр, эта опухоль внутри Жавера, выросла, заполнила его целиком и проникла в его плоть – и даже в _душу_ – она стала изнывать от голода, алкая этого света и этой воды. Мучительная жажда охватывала Жавера, когда усики туго стягивали его внутренности, протыкали легкие и наполняли живот землей. 

Он не нуждался в еде, он не мог усвоить ее. Он не нуждался в воздухе, он не мог вдохнуть его. Он не нуждался в свете, он не мог видеть его. Он не нуждался в воде, он не мог выпить ее.

Лишь один Вальжан сейчас поддерживал его существование. Это он активизировал перерождение Жавера. Может быть и не он посеял семя, но разломал твердую оболочку, скрывавшую его, и оросил водой, беспечно не озаботившись результатом своих действий. Человек, творящий добро без единой мысли о возможных последствиях. 

Вальжан должен быть взять на себя ответственность, должен был поддержать Жавера, потому что сам он больше не был способен на это, тяжкое бремя живого дерева в груди пригибало к земле. Голова кружилась, словно от дурмана, и нечем было дышать. Он не знал, как объяснить Вальжану, что ему нужно и как он себя чувствует. Обман был чужд его натуре, но потакание своим слабостям также было ему не присуще, и вопреки острой надобности Вальжана для поддержания жизни, Жавер все равно воспринимал это как слабость. 

Счастье было роскошью, которую Жавер ранее никогда не позволял себе, но Вальжан, казалось, готов был силой навязать его, не считаясь ни с чьим мнением по этому поводу. Если бы только Жавер смог заставить его понять, как однажды Вальжан смог заставить понять _Жавера_! Невозможность облечь свои муки в слова… открыть рот и извергнуть спутанную массу чернозема и цветущих растений из своей утробы… сводила Жавера с ума. 

В один душный и жаркий день, когда августовское солнце нещадно палило сверху, Вальжан поднялся на ноги с влажной травы, его штаны на коленях запачкались, грязь была на руках и кончике носа, и Жавер вообразил, как толкает Вальжана на спину в траву. Он словно наяву видел, как тот тихо охает от изумления, глядя на него дикими зелеными глазами и слегка приоткрыв рот. Жавер раздел бы их обоих донага… в нетерпении обрывая пуговицы, отбрасывая блузы и штаны в сторону, словно мертвые листья. Их ремни свернулись бы в траве, словно две змеи. 

Он представил, как они прижались бы друг к другу грудью и сердца их бились бы совместно, словно две малиновки, хлопающие крыльями в совершенной гармонии. Он объяснил бы Вальжану. Он сказал бы: “Вот что ты сделал со мной. В моей груди левиафан, и это ты поместил его туда”. Вальжан бы не ответил. Он улыбнулся бы своей безмятежной и выводящей из себя улыбкой и надавил бы пальцами на ребра Жавера. 

Что это была бы за изысканная мука – ощутить, как эти зеленые ветви насквозь пронзают его плоть! Вальжан наклонился бы к нему и поцеловал, толкнувшись лозой языка в его рот. Жавер знал, что тело его было для Вальжана землей, которую тот засевал своим милосердием и любовью. Жавер был носителем растения-паразита, что не собиралось убивать его, но хотело поддерживать в нем жизнь, питаясь им и поглощая его до тех пор, пока все вены не стали бы трахеидами, а кровь не побежала бы по жилам, клейкая, словно живица. 

Пальцы Жавера врастали бы в почву корнями, в то время как пальцы Вальжана впивались бы в его кожу, колючие, словно побеги боярышника – они корчились бы на земле, а буйно растущие растения связывали их тела вместе. Глаза Вальжана зелены, как лист оливы, язык розов и мягок, будто гвоздика, ногти остры, словно крапива, а зубы белы, точно лилии, и готовы вонзиться в плоть Жавера и поглотить его. У деревьев нет зубов, но их корни пронзают землю, а ветви – небеса. Они проникают вглубь твердого камня и со временем могут разрушить горы, запрудить реки, и даже загородить собой солнце на небе. Он чувствовал, как Вальжан пробирается в его сердце также, как и в его тело, и если внутри Вальжана цвел сад, то и внутри Жавера он был тоже, и также сильно, как и сад Вальжана, стремился разрастись и зацвести. 

Их тела густо опутал бы плющ, корни сплелись бы между их сердцами, наперстянка запуталась в волосах, а цветки белладонны накрыли каждый палец. И этому не было бы конца, пока они не овладели бы друг другом, пока штуки, что люди зовут сердцами… на самом деле являвшиеся деревьями, и, стоило только начать их кормить, становящиеся чудовищными и ненасытными и вечно неудовлетворенными… не добились бы успеха в сращивании их вместе, словно садовник, пересаживающий ближе друг к другу побеги, слишком слабые, чтобы расти поодиночке, для того, чтобы они смогли выжить. 

Глаза Вальжана блестят при взгляде на Жавера словно омела, словно сумах ядовитый. Он знает, что в его собственных – ил, каштан и эбеновое дерево. В нем больше не осталось ничего каменного. Он разбился, но вместо того чтобы разлететься на кусочки, обнаружил гибкое молодое деревце, скрывавшееся под твердой оболочкой. 

– Тебя что-то беспокоит, Жавер?

Звук голоса вернул Жавера обратно в реальность, где Вальжан стоял перед ним, грязный и вспотевший. Жавер молча пронаблюдал, как капля пота скатилась вниз по скуле Вальжана, и тот смахнул ее, оставив взамен полоску грязи. Жавер подавил порыв стереть след со щеки Вальжана. 

Он мог солгать. Он мог сказать Вальжану, что мысли его бродят далеко, что ему скучно, что здесь слишком жарко и он хочет вернуться в дом. Он мог сделать это, и Вальжан кивнул бы, улыбнулся и согласился со всем, что бы он ни предложил. Вальжан, к недоумению Жавера, не отказывает ему ни в чем. 

Инспектор никогда не был трусом. Он встречался лицом к лицу с вооруженными бандитами, никогда не теряя хладнокровия и уверенности в себе. Он безнаказанно смеялся в лицо убийцам и без колебаний судил воров. И все же непривычный трепет в груди и доброта невероятного человека обратили сердце пса в кроличье. Ему хотелось сбежать, лишь бы не столкнуться с угрозой неопределенности.

Он собрался с духом. Он притворился, лишь на мгновенье, что цветущая и нежная штука в его груди по-прежнему прочна и неуязвима.

– Ты рождаешь во мне чувства, которые я не понимаю, – сказал он, стыдясь дрожи в своем голосе. Вальжан моргнул, недоуменно нахмурив брови. Жавер открыл рот, потом закрыл, и облизнул губы. Он не знал, что добавить еще. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Вальжан. Лицо его было приветливым. Жавер встрепенулся, выпрямил спину, бросил взгляд вверх и выдохнул.

– Я мало кого пускал в свою жизнь, но я впустил тебя. Ты… мой друг. Однако, – он сглотнул, – не думаю, что то, что я чувствую к тебе – дружба, и я не могу дать этому имени. Кроме, быть может, самого невероятного.  
Потребовалась секунда или две, чтобы замешательство на лице Вальжана сменилось пониманием. Густая краска залила его переносицу, и при виде этого Жавер почувствовал, что и сам краснеет.

Вальжан шагнул навстречу Жаверу, не глядя ему в глаза. Сердце Жавера гулко колотилось. Горло было полно колючек. Вальжан положил ладонь ему на грудь… и ощутил под своими пальцами барабанную дробь … такую яростную, словно призыв к войне. Его пальцы задрожали и медленно смяли полотно блузы Жавера в кулаке. Но он по-прежнему избегал его взгляда. 

Язык Жавера – цикута, и он давится им. 

Он ухватил Вальжана рукой за подбородок и приподнял его лицо вверх, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. Их зелень пронзила, словно ветка омелы. Вальжан нервно улыбнулся, и Жавер наклонился к его лицу так близко, что кончики их носов соприкоснулись. Губы Вальжана чуть разомкнулись, дыханье вырывалось короткими выдохами. Жавер наклонил голову и накрыл его рот своим.

Губы Вальжана были нежные, словно лепестки роз, согретые солнцем. Жавер вдыхал его воздух и целовал так, словно это было единственным, что он когда-либо хотел. Рука Вальжана больше не сжимала его рубашку, она сползла вниз и остановилась на бедре, крепко ухватившись за него. Жавер тихо застонал, почувствовав, как язык Вальжана скользнул в его рот.

В происходящем не было ничего грубого или ядовитого. Вальжан был теплый и мягкий. Он был нежен, и Жавер расслабился под его простыми касаниями. Как мог человек, до которого дотрагивались лишь с целью ранить, стать таким невозможно нежным? Вина гнездилась в счастье Жавера, боль отравляла ему удовольствие. Тысяча колебаний и сомнений роем пронеслась в его голове, глодая его уязвимое сердце, подобно тле. Но Вальжан словно поглотил их все разом. 

Они оторвались друг от друга, тяжело дыша, и прислонились друг к другу лбами для поддержки. 

– Я не мог даже вообразить, – прошептал Вальжан, когда Жавер отклонился назад, чтобы видеть его глаза, – что такое счастье… что такой вид любви – любви, которую дарят друг другу любовники, мужья и жены – будет когда-либо возможен для меня, – Жавер залился румянцем смущения при этой аналогии, ведь ни один из них не был женщиной, и подобные чувства, хотя и не нарушали закон, все еще осуждались обществом в целом. 

Жавер вытер пятнышко грязи с кончика носа Вальжана. Мгновенье тот выглядел озадаченным, а затем рассмеялся. То был панический и нервный смех. 

– Любовь – это сад юных, – отчаянно заявил Вальжан, словно существовал какой-то барьер, который не позволял им даже рассмотреть новую возможность, расцветающую между ними. 

– Любовь юных безрассудна и мимолетна, – возразил Жавер. – Они могут оставить ее себе. Это нечто иное. Старше, прочнее, – он сделал паузу. – Словно дерево, – Вальжан снова рассмеялся, мягче, но не менее отчаянно. 

– Я знал в своей жизни лишь один вид любви, – сказал он. – Любовь отца к ребенку. Козетта была для меня всем. Я не умел любить, пока не стал заботиться о ней. Я не знаю, как… Я все разрушу. Ты заслуживаешь большего, а не такого старика, как я…

Жавер зарычал и боднул головой вперед, сталкивая их лбами и заглядывая Вальжану прямо в глаза. Пораженный, тот безмолвно уставился на него.

– Без тебя я был бы никем, – сказал Жавер, – ты уничтожил меня, а затем вновь вдохнул в меня свет. Я никого не впускал в мою жизнь кроме тебя. Я не думал, что такое возможно. Я никогда не знал любви. Я даже не уверен, что это именно она. Мне не с чем сравнить. У меня не было Козетты, чтобы научить меня, – Вальжан закрыл глаза и опустил голову.

– Ты был моим единственным учителем. Тебе нечего разрушать. Я жажду этого и ты жаждешь. Прекрати отказывать себе в счастье, когда для этого нет никаких причин. 

– Прости, – прошептал Вальжан, – но это слишком. Я не могу поверить, – он снова рассмеялся, и на сей раз смех обратился в слезы. Руки Жавера беспомощно сжались в кулаки. Он был растерян и смущен, а кожа в тех местах, где его коснулся Вальжан, пылала, словно клейменная. 

Он стал нервно вытирать большим пальцем слезы со щек Вальжана. Потом бережно положил руку ему на затылок и ласково прижался лбом к его лбу. Как утешить плачущего человека? Он не знал.

– Ты заслуживаешь любого счастья, какого пожелаешь, – заявил наконец Жавер решительно и искренне. Правда была единственным утешением, что он мог предложить. Вальжан вздрогнул под его касанием, и когда Жавер вновь отклонился назад, чтобы взглянуть на его лицо, на дрожащих губах Вальжана играла улыбка. В отличие от прежних, она была искренней. Она распространилась по всему его лицу и достигла глаз, осветив их по-детски невинным изумлением, словно это Вальжан лицезрел перед собой благословленного небом, а не наоборот. 

– В твоих устах, Жавер, эти слова значат больше, чем ты можешь представить, – Вальжан смахнул слезы с лица тыльной стороной руки и с застенчивым простодушием улыбнулся Жаверу, лучась от безграничной радости. Жавер ощутил, как сердце увеличилось в размерах и заполнило грудную клетку. Он снова чувствовал себя цельным, глубоко укоренившимся в земле под ногами, переполненным жизненной силой цветения. Он снова чувствовал себя самим собой… и кем-то куда большим. 

– Не нужна ли тебе помощь с розами? – спросил Жавер, эйфория толкала его на глупости. Вальжан улыбнулся ему.

– Думаю нужна. Ты когда-нибудь раньше ухаживал за розами?

Жавер покачал головой. Улыбка Вальжана никуда не делась.

– Розам требуется особый уход, – объяснил он. – Несмотря на стойкость, им легко причинить вред. Ухаживать за ними непросто. Шипы, что служат им защитой от хищников, опасны даже для тех, кто о них заботиться. Но цветки, ах, цветки стоят всей боли и тяжелого труда, требующегося, чтобы помочь им раскрыться. 

Жавер почувствовал, как краска вновь залила его щеки, когда он задался вопросом, о розах ли говорил Вальжан. Он молча последовал за Вальжаном к стене сада, где вместе с ним опустился на колени, и Вальжан стал учить его, как следует пропалывать розовые кусты и как подрезать их так, чтобы стимулировать рост, а не замедлять его. Жавер неоднократно кивал, хотя услышанное по большей части проходило мимо ушей. Рука Вальжана лежала поверх его собственной, и это наполняло теплом и светом. 

Вальжан был садовником, и впервые в своей жизни Жавер чувствовал себя подобным саду.

**Author's Note:**

> * Блаженный Августин, один из основополагающих философов Католической Церкви, считал кражу нескольких груш с соседского дерева, совершенную им в детстве вместе с товарищами, одним из самых греховных деяний за всю свою жизнь, потому что он украл их просто так, без особой причины, лишь для того, чтобы ощутить трепет от совершения преступления.
> 
> А смертельная ветка омелы – отсылка к скандинавской мифологии.


End file.
